


[Fanart] love is love

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] love is love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry :,D
> 
> inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7UbGDzP2V8


End file.
